El Final de Eli Shane
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: "Nadie podrá detenerme ni siquiera un gran heroe", la frase se repetía a cada momento, recuerdos malvados e imágenes en su mente, la muerte de su bebé, y el horror de BajoTerra, Eli Shane...


Pasaron unas tres semanas después del caos creado por Eli Shane, todos se sentían mal por él, en especial su padre; Will Shane, se sentía decepcionado y triste por su hijo, creía que iba a hacer un bien a BajoTerra, pero todo fue al contrario, fue a destruirla.

Poco a poco comenzaban a arreglar las cosas, ya que nadie quería siquiera ver el refugio Shane, por miedo a una "maldición", los únicos que le honraban homenaje eran... nadie... Nadie, ni nada lo recordaba, ese día de su posesión, solo lo recordaban como el día de "Derrota de Eli Shane", nadie se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre.

Ni ningún villano, ni Blakk, ni Twist, ni su propio padre. En la sala se encontraban, toda la Banda haciendo sus quehaceres de siempre, a excepción de Trixie, quien esperaba a un niño, SI... un bebé por la culpa de Eli. Ella quedó embarazada, tenía que estar en reposo, y cuidarse, para el bebé nazca sin ningún problema de salud.

\- Trixie - Llamó alguien desde la habitación de la chica.

\- ¿Si? - Dijo ella sin prestar mucha atención ya que estaba recostada en su cama leyendo un libro.

\- ¿Como estas? - Preguntó Kord ingresando.

-Bien... aunque tengo muchos mareos - Contestó cerrando el libro.

\- Sabes que es normal... ya pasará - Dijo colocando uno de sus enormes brazos en el hombro de ella dándole una señal de apoyo.

-Gracias Kord y ammmm... ¿Puedes traerme un jugo de naranja? - El troll asintió, y se retiró de la habitación de la peli-roja.

\- Donde estaba - Se dijo a sí misma buscando la página de su libro.

* * *

_**En la Sala del Refugio.**_

\- Pronto... no puedes preparar algo menos... asqueroso - Dijo Junjie (lo sé... aqui lo mencionaré... ¿OK? x3) con un tono asqueado.

\- *Jum* ustedes no entienden las recetas del magnífico Pronto... - Dijo el topoide retirando el platillo de la mesa.

\- Ufff - Suspiró Will aliviado.

\- Pronto... podrías preparar jugo de naranja - Dijo Kord caminando hacia donde se encontraban todos.

-Claro... Es para la señorita Sting ¿Cierto? - El troll asintió.

\- Ok... ya logramos reparar los daños de la caverna Campo Callado, y de la Caverna Futurian... ahora... falta el hospital - Dijo el Shane (Will) viendo unos papeles con un lápiz en su mano.

\- Señor Will será mejor que descanse un momento - Recomendó Junjie.

\- Es cierto Will Shane - Dijo Kord dándole la razón.

* * *

_**En un lugar lejano pero no tanto.**_

Blakk caminaba de un lugar a otro pensativo, Twist estaba sentado en el sofá de la oficina de Blakk acariciando a su babosa versátil y esperando que le dirá su jefe.

-Twist... no sé... - Dijo Blakk, pero el rubio solo giró los ojos.

\- Señor... Eli está muerto... podemos conquistar a BajoTerra - Dijo.

-No Twist no es eso solo que... arghhh... esa maldad que tenía Eli... era muy... - Fue interrumpido de inmediato por Twist.

\- Poderosa... si...

\- Y... no sé... tambien...

\- Diferente...

\- Exacto... no era como otras que vi... quizas...

\- Sea la mayor maldad...

\- Aja... y si vamos a ver... su cuerpo o lo que queda de él...

\- Podremos Derrotar a todos - Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

\- Genial... Twist reune a todos los hombres y flagelos que puedas... ya tengo un plan - Dijo malvadamente.

\- Y cual es su plan Blakk...

\- ¿Oíste la leyenda de Kaisen? - Preguntó el villano, a lo que el rubio negó con la cabeza...

-Pues, te lo contaré... así tu me podrás ayudar..

\- Bien hágalo...

\- Perfecto pues... haré un trato con él... te contaré su leyenda.

\- Hace muchos años atras, existió una guerra, una guerra entre los Shane y ellos, Kaizen tenía la forma de un dragón de la oscuridad, sus colmillos eran fuertes que hasta de una mataban a una persona, su cola larga, y alas gigantes, pero lo que más impresionaba es que podía tomar la forma de cualquier cosa, e imitarla, como lo haces tu con tu babosa - Señaló a Loky. - Solo que él puede imitar la voz, eso es lo que más importa, era el mayor villano de todos, hasta que lograron derrotarlo gracias a una planta, no se sabe que tipo era, pero Kazen se convirtió en una estatua, condenado a vivir quieto y sólido, y desterrado a la profundidades de las cavernas profundas, y el bosque profundo, nadie lo volvió a ver, pero - Dijo el villano sentándose junto a su aprendiz. - Se dice que se siente su poder... su alma viva, y su maldad paseando por BajoTerra, capaz de volver a esclavisar a todos... hasta los Shane... - Concluyó el relato dejando al rubio con los ojos como platos...

-Entonces... - Dijo Twist.

\- Buscaremos la estatua... necesitamos refuerzos...

* * *

**_En el Refugio Shane._**

Trixie dormía tranquilamente... por un dolor en su cabeza, pero no sus sueños eran tan tranquilos.

Ella sudaba, sus coletas estaban sueltas, su piel más pálida de lo normal, lágrimas en sus ojos, y murmurando palabras, estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

_Una estatua en la forma de un dragón se rompía, vidrios rotos en todas partes, cuerpos de personas... sangre por todos lados... Eli sangrando en el piso con una herida profunda en su cabeza, chorreando hasta las mejillas llegando hacia el cuello estaba la sangre, partes de su cuerpo llenas de sangre._

_\- ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! - Escuchó Gritar a Eli, ella retrocedía..._

_Despierta otra vez pero... en un edificio, un dragón acorralando a Eli entre las enormes ventanas, en eso... Lo empuja... rompiendo los vidrios y cayendo catorce pisos hacia abajo._

_\- Eli! - Grita.. pero nadie la escucha..._

_Otra vuelta despierta pero en una sala de emergencias... con el llanto de un niño, ella ve... los doctores matando a su niño recién nacido sin piedad alguna, ella no podía moverse..._

_Y al otro lado a la Banda encerrada en jaulas y desangrándose hasta morir._

_-AAAAaaaa! - Gritaba el bebé hasta que todo paró... el doctor voltea la cabeza (como el exorcista) dejando ver a Eli con el miso aspecto terrorífico y con los ojos blancos, y con una sonrisa (como Jeff the Killer) en el rostro._

_Despierta... ahora estaba en el refugio pero...totalmente destruido... ella sola sin probabilidades de vivir...Un Eli caminando hacia ella... pero... con su bebé muerto... y decapitado..._

_Fin de pesadilla._

-AAAAAHHH - Grita más que asustada, hasta las lagrimas mojan toda su ropa.

\- Trixie... estas bien... tranquila respira - Dijo Will entrando a la habitación de la Sting.

-No me dejen por favor - Pidió entre sollozos, a lo que todos la abrazaron para calmarla.

\- "Eli por favor... no lo hagas" - Suplicó ella mirando la puerta de la habitación de quien era Eli Shane, cerrada y con candado... su cadáver seguía ahí...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... :3 en especial a los que querían que actualizara...**

** Demoré ¿No es cierto?**

**Y dejen sus reviews... **

**No sé que hay aqui pero... ¿Les gusta la idea del fic?**

**Los quiero mucho...**

**¿Que quieren para el proximo capitulo?**

**a. Sangre**

**b. Lime... o lemon pero lo pondré en rate T, por que en M no muestra la historia...**

**c. Terror.**

**d. Depresiones y tristeza.**

**e. Comedia de terror xD**

**¿Quieren que busquen primero a las cavernas profundas, bosque profundo o Caverna Creepy (lo inventé)?**

**El más votado... será ese...**

**Pondré algunas advertencias conste...**

**XD Ok me despido Adiós!**


End file.
